dueling_legendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Legendary Dragon Cards
The Legendary Dragon Cards are a set of cards that were first originally beings themselves before being trapped away by The Great Leviathan '''and turned into dragons from their originally knightly form. The three dragons are '''The Eye of Timaeus, The Claw of Hermos, and The Fang of Critias each named after the location the knight is sealed within by their sword. The knights are named Legendary Knight Timaeus, Legendary Knight Hermos, and Legendary Knight Critias. Timaeus and his knightly counterpart along with Legend of Heart have been inherited by Thomas. Hermos and Cirtias have yet to be inherited. Only those with a pure heart and a noble past may inherit and use these cards and their counterparts. The Eye of Timaeus * Type: Spell Card * Effect: (This card is also always treated as "Legendary Dragon Timaeus".) Send 1 monster from your hand or field to the Graveyard, that is listed on a Fusion Monster that can only be Special Summoned with "The Eye of Timaeus" (if that card is Set, reveal it), then Special Summon that Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck. The Claw of Hermos * Type: Spell Card * Effect: (This card is also always treated as "Legendary Dragon Hermos".) Send 1 monster from your hand or field to the Graveyard, of the Type that is listed on a Fusion Monster that can only be Special Summoned with "The Claw of Hermos" (if that card is Set, reveal it), then Special Summon that Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck. The Fang of Critias * Type: Spell Card * Effect: (This card is also always treated as "Legendary Dragon Critias".) Send 1 Trap Card from your hand or field to the Graveyard, that is listed on a Fusion Monster that can only be Special Summoned with "The Fang of Critias" (if that card is Set, reveal it), then Special Summon that Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck. Legendary Knight Timaeus * Level 8 * Type: Warrior * Attribute: LIGHT * Attack: 2800 * Defense: 1800 * Effect: Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned with "Legend of Heart", and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. When this card is Special Summoned: You can target 1 face-up Spell/Trap Card on the field; banish that target. When this card is targeted for an attack: You can target 1 Spell Card in your Graveyard; Set that target. That Set card can be activated during this turn. Legendary Knight Hermos * Level 8 * Type: Warrior * Attribute: LIGHT * Attack: 2800 * Defense: 1800 * Effect: Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned with "Legend of Heart", and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. When this card is Special Summoned: You can target 1 face-up Spell/Trap Card on the field; banish that target. Once per turn, when this card is targeted for an attack: You can target 1 Effect Monster in your Graveyard; until the End Phase of your next turn, this card's name becomes that target's, and replace this effect with that target's original effects. Legendary Knight Critias * Level 8 * Type: Warrior * Attribute: LIGHT * Attack: 2800 * Defense: 1800 * Effect: Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned with "Legend of Heart", and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. When this card is Special Summoned: You can target 1 face-up Spell/Trap Card on the field; banish that target. When this card is targeted for an attack: You can target 1 Trap Card in your Graveyard; Set that target. That Set card can be activated during this turn. Legend of Heart * Type: Spell Card * Effect: Pay 2000 LP and Tribute 1 Warrior-Type monster; banish up to 3 "Legendary Dragon" Spell Cards with different names from your hand and/or Graveyard, and if you do, Special Summon that many "Legendary Knight" monsters with different names from your hand, Deck, and/or Graveyard The Great Leviathan * Level 10 * Type: Divine-Beast * Attribute: DIVINE * Attack: ? * Defense: ? * Effect: ??? yet to be deciphered Timaeus the Knight of Destiny * Level 10 * Type: Warrior * Attribute: DIVINE * Attack: ? * Defense: ? * Effect: "Legendary Knight Timaeus" + "Legendary Knight Critias" + "Legendary Knight Hermos" Must be Special Summoned (from your Extra Deck) by sending the above cards you control to the Graveyard, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. (You do not use "Polymerization".) Unaffected by other cards' effects. Once per battle, if this card battles, during damage calculation (in either player's turn): You can make this card's ATK and DEF become equal to the ATK of the monster on the field with the highest ATK (your choice, if tied). When this card is destroyed: You can Special Summon 3 "Legendary Knight" monsters from your hand, Deck, and/or Graveyard, ignoring their Summoning conditions. Category:Legendary Cards